Wizard
Wizard]] Wizards are a type of magic user. Lore Magic-users hail from academies throughout Sanctuary – from Xiansai to Caldeum – bearing monikers like "Sorcerer" and "Mage," but those who refer to themselves with the derogatory epithet "wizard" are as similar to their fellow spellcasters as a lion is to a kitten. Wizards and Sorcerers both wield the hidden mysteries of the arcane; there, the commonalities end. Renegade spellcasters, many Wizards are obsessed with power,Diablo III, Fazula's Improbable Chain and are known for a number of qualities: not only rebelliousness and flair, but also disdain for the endless lessons and prattling about caution and safety that echo from academic schools of magic. Wizards’ superior attitudes seem to stem from their natural talent – their ability to wrestle the ambient force of magic into submission and direct it to their ends by will and instinct. Any accidents that might occur due to their lack of finesse are unfortunate...but that rarely stops wizards from indulging in their unstable magic power.Wizard, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-01-18 For Wizards, the risks of magic are irrelevant as long as the reward is great enough.2018-11-17, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Immortal World and Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-20 Abilities ]] Wizards use their bodies as vessels for arcane energy, forsaking the more careful path favored by other magic users. Because of this use, wizards rarely find themselves without the power of magic. They can nearly always afford to cast their weaker spells thanks to their swiftly-regenerating arcane power, and they invoke certain powers more easily as their experience grows. They are only in danger of depleting their stores of energy when attempting a number of invocations at once. However, Arcane Power can ravage wizards’ bodies if its use is not carefully paced. Wizards manipulate all manner of forces to disintegrate, burn, and freeze their foes, claiming dominion over Sanctuary's natural elements, and they can control time and light to teleport, create powerful illusions, and deflect oncoming attacks. Wizards grip wands and staves to focus their less potent magics, blasting at their enemies while gathering the energy or time necessary to destroy them in a dazzling hail of arcane might. Though all material items serve as channels for a wizard’s immense power, orbs have special uses, in that they provide them with visions and knowledge to aid their spellcasting, or serve as reservoirs of power. With few exceptions, wizard attacks are conducted at a distance, away from danger. As living artillery, wizards are well suited to relying on long-range destructive power. Though not as physically agile or strong as some other heroes, wizards cloak themselves in defensive magics. They can encase their skin in diamonds, create mirror images to befuddle their enemies, and harm or slow those foolish enough to strike at them directly. Gameplay Diablo Immortal The Wizard is a playable class in Diablo Immortal. Diablo III The Wizard is a playable class in Diablo III. Known Wizards *Ashnagarr *Dumal Lunnash *Fazula *Irtai *Jaharra *Jin *Karini *Li-Ming *Patel *Sarnakyle *Shanar *Vyr *Zoltun Kulle References de:Zauberin (Diablo III) ru:Чародей Category:Background Classes Category:Wizard